


Cam_Cafe_703_03_14_5

by doodleyLinguist



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Cytus II Spoilers, Gen, Headcanon, Video Cameras, Yamameto, blame discord, but basically everyone knows so that tag's a bit redundant, love you guys, this is for the crytus ii server, yes i'm going to make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: a record of what happened at JOEZ cafe that nightalternate titleivy: drinking yamameto until ARC releases vanessa day 25
Relationships: Joe Miller & Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Cam_Cafe_703_03_14_5

The video starts out as shaky, and barely muffled laughter can be heard behind the camera. It lifts up to show a figure in a black hoodie seated at a bar, back to the camera. They’re drinking something that appears to be chunky ketchup, as the surrounding throng of people buzzes in excitement and awe.

The view shakes, and a man with dreads and scars grins into the camera.

“She’s drinking our entire stock of yamameto,” he snorts, and spins back forwards, walking closer. 

The person at the bar is laser-focused on finishing all the bottles, long white hair drifting in front of her as they tip their head back again. 

The pile of empty bottles is growing at a mildly alarming rate, but the girl still keeps drinking.

And drinking.

At a certain point, whoever was filming had abandoned the camera, leaving it to lean against something to film.

When the final bottle hit the table, the whole bar exploded into a frenzy of cheering and shouting. The same man with the scars goes up to the figure and pats them on the back, muttering something about "taking stock off his hands" and "making a name for yourself".

The figure smiles, then turns to look the camera dead in the eye.

"I'm Æsir, by the way," they remark offhandedly, and the camera topples as loud, explosive laughter is heard behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was another impulse write i did instead of working on kubomi no yaiba-
> 
> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
